supersmashbrosglobalapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is one of the most popular Pokemon in its franchise. It is also the mascot and is listed number #025 in the National Pokedex. It is an electric type and is a pure type. It is listed as the Mouse Pokemon. Attributes Pikachu is a light and fast character. It has a great recovery ability consisting of Skull Bash, Thunder (If it intersects it), and Quick Attack. Its attacks are seemingly quick, though they don't dish out much damage as an ordinary smasher could. Its Thunder Jolt attack can cling onto any surface and is capable of edgeguarding opponents simply. Skull Bash can be charged and has an electric effect, Quick Attack raises Pikachu twice and can be controlled via the circle pad. Thunder, finally, is Pikachu's killer move as this provides great knockback and damage, despite not having the ability to travel through opaque objects such as the stage terrain. Its ability to wall jump and crawl makes an ideal approach option as well as a defensive technique. Its midair attacks cannot meteor smash opponents, unfortunately. This regards that Pikachu is considered a character for newcomers in opinion. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Pikachu has changed only slightly from SSBB to this game. Its attacks deal slightly more knockback than in Brawl thanks to the improved DACUS and DI. Pikachu can crawl more easily as its traction is slightly improved. Pikachu's Thunder can now affect floors with remaining electricity to damage opponents additionally and is capable of traveling along the surface akin to Thunder Jolt. Thunder Jolt moves faster and can semi-spike opponents. Skull Bash allows Pikachu to travel a further distance and has a hitstun effect when charging. Volt Tackle is easier to manipulate properly due to decreased vertical endurance, which is considered a disadvantageous nerf. Pikachu's Up Smash is stronger.Its nerfs are that its D-Smash is weaker and can no longer be used to combo opponents. Instead, it has a wind effect. Its D-air now allows it to thrust downwards, allowing a free SD if used over an abyss. Its dash attack has more startup lag. Its cosmetic changes are that it is slightly smaller to match its Melee size and is more tinted for an enchanted appearance. Pikachu's idle animation releases energy when looking at its surroundings. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal ■Neutral Attack - Quick Headbutts. 2% each. Can rarely trip opponents ■Forward Tilt - Sticks both feet forward. 7%. Is angled ■Up Tilt - Swings its tail in an arc, upwards. 7%. Juggles opponents quickly. ■Down Tilt - Does a quick, low tail whip. 7%. Also trips opponents ■Dash Attack - Bashes target with its head. 8%. Could be interruptable Smash ■Side Smash - Charges a bolt of electricity in front of itself, causing great knockback with an electric effect with a disjointed hitbox. 26% (if fully charged) ■Up Smash - Flips very fast, attacking with its tail. 15% (if fully charged) and deals high knockback. ■Down Smash - Spins on the floor and releases electricity. Deals a lot of damage and creates a wind affect while spinning. 21% (if fully charged) Other ■Ledge Attack - Does a flip attack. 8% ■Floor Attack (face-up) - Does a sweeper kick. 10%. One of the most damaging floor attacks in the game. ■Floor Attack (face-down) - Spins upwards with its tail. 5% ■Floor Attack (sitting) - Does a sweeper kick with its tail. 8% Aerial Attacks ■Neutral Aerial - Spins in a ball. Pikachu's best aerial and edgeguards. 12% ■Forward Aerial - An electric drill-like move forward. 10% ■Back Aerial - Spins like a disc and hits multiple times. 10%. Combos easily ■Up Aerial - Flips forward and hits with its tail. 6%. Juggles in midair. ■Down Aerial - An electric drill-like move downward. 12%. Thrusts downward immediately after execution. Grabs & Throws ■Pummel - Shocks opponents with electricity. 2% ■Forward Throw - Places opponent back and electrocutes them forward. 9% ■Back Throw - Tumbles with opponent back and throws them back. Is based off the Pokemon move, Submission. 9% ■Up Throw - Headbutts opponent upward. 10% ■Down Throw - Slams on top of opponents. 8% Special Moves Pikachu's Special Moves Standard Special Thunder Jolt Side Special Skull Bash Up Special Quick Attack Down Special Thunder Final Smash Volt Tackle Taunts ■Up - Creates a ring of electricity around it while saying "Piiiiiika". ■Side - Rolls on its back while saying "Pikaaaaaaahh". ■Down - Turns to the camera, waving both paws while saying "Pika Pikachu!" Idle Animations ■Licks its paw, then scratches its ear. ■Looks around while releasing electricity from its cheaks. Entrance Appears from a Poke Ball. Wins ■Spins three times while releasing electricity from its cheeks, then stops and looks at the camera, leaning its legs, similarly to SSBB's. ■Sleeps. ■Uses Quick Attack, then stops and faces at the camera, similarly to SSBB's. Loses Claps to the winner, similarly from SSBB.